


Queer At Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character, Original Character(s), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, au where remus lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spell on the Gryffindor girls dormitory proves a bit of an inconvenience. Here are three stories about working around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transition

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted as a series I'm just consolidation it into a chapter work

     Laura fell down the stairs in front of the entire Gryffindor class on her first day of third year. She was still making the transition from male to female and tried the girl’s stairs for the first time; which rudely deposited her at the feet of the prefects. Most of the house didn’t understand, the ones who did cringed in sympathy. She rubbed tears from her face as a 7th year helped her up. Someone brought her luggage from the girl’s dorm. Laura spent that night, and several nights following, on the couch of the common room.

     After potions one day a couple third year boys approached her as they made their way back to class. “Hey, Laura, we heard you’d been sleeping out in the common room and we thought, well, there is an empty bed in our dorm,” She frowned and turned away before another one, Dallin, spoke up, “It could be your space, none of us would go there, we could put up curtains or something for you.”

“Yeah,” Ryan chimed in, “It would be like an extension of the girls dorm; just for you.” he offered.

“You’d all do that for me?” she asked doubtfully.

“Of course, and we’ll box the ears of anyone who gives you a hard time,” the first one, Mark, replied enthusiastically. Laura smiled back and thanked them graciously.

     So Laura spent the first two semesters of her third year in a special section of the boys dormitory; sectioned off by dressing boards and curtains and a little jinks or two, anyone who violated the space would get a nasty shock. The Gryffindor girls made an extra effort to help her feel included. Any student caught making rude remarks got soundly told off by a rather intimidating group of third year boys. A Ravenclaw once got caught using snidely Laura’s birth name and ended up in the hospital wing covered in boils. Laura brought the Gryffindor house together in a unique way that year.

     Laura continued her transition throughout the school year and unfortunately had quite a rough time of it despite the support her housemates gave her. She spent more than a few days in the hospital wing and her marks began to suffer. Professor Lupin called her aside after class one day.

“How have you been feeling lately, Laura?” That’s all it took to start the tears. And that was how she’d been feeling lately, on the verge of tears nearly all the time, tired and sick to her stomach. Remus passed over a box of tissues and let her cry it out. “I just feel like such a mess all the time, and, I-I hate sleeping in the boys dorm,” she said through sobs. “I just don’t think I can manage it all sometimes.” she choked out and cried some more, a large pile of tissues accumulated next to her. After a while, Lupin fetched a glass of water and a bar of chocolate.

“Well, Laura, if it’s anything like a full moon is for me, I imagine it’s been quite the ordeal.” he sympathized. “You’ve been doing remarkably well and I’m very proud of you, Laura,” he praised her strength as she wiped the last of her tears. “I know being in Gryffindor may seem like a curse at the time, but you’re there because you’re exceptionally brave, Laura. You’ll make it through in time. Don’t forget that you have the love and support of all your housemates, including myself; I’m always here if you need someone to talk with.” he encouraged and gave a small hug shoulder hug which she emphatically returned. Laura did make it through the rough patch, and with the help of her friends, she did bring her marks back up.

     Sometime after Christmas holidays, which Laura spent at home, she walked into the common room late one night to find a considerable number of students waiting for something. It turned out to be her. They faced her expectantly and Professor Mcgonagall addressed her. “Professors Lupin, Flitwick and I have been working on the the spell on the girls dormitory for a while now; it’s not perfect, but we think we’ve worked it out.” Laura gave her a puzzled look.

“It was our idea,” her friends Cynthia and Michelle stepped forward, “We talked to Professor McGonagall about it, and we wanted to surprise you,” one of them explained sheepishly.

“Go ahead, try it.” Dallin encouraged. She looked between them, the Professor and the stairs doubtfully. All the students cleared a path. Laura put her foot on the first step hesitantly. Then another, then another; they stayed solid as she made her way up, moving faster as she went. The whole common room held their breath till she reached the door with tears streaming down her face. Mark whooped and clapped and the whole house erupted with raucous cheers. Laura ran up and down the stairs, crying and laughing at the same time. In later years, Gryffindor students would brag that the whole castle heard them cheering. McGonagall made herself heard above the din, “Now, students! We’re all very happy for Miss Wilder but I would remind you that many of you have exams in the morning so you’d better get a good nights rest!” The house gave a collective groan, “You many celebrate until half past 10,” she quantified with a smile. As the students gave another cheer, Remus Lupin showed himself in, “Sorry I’m late; busy with a Hinkypunk,” he said as he walked in and stopped in his tracks to see Laura standing on the stairs. She ran down through the crowd to give him a giant hug. “Thank you so much for everything Professor, this is amazing!” she said though joyful tears.

“Oh, Laura, you’re what’s amazing. You showed true Gryffindor courage this year, I’m so very proud of you, dear.”

 


	2. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place some years after Laura’s. The spell still exists, mostly out of tradition, but it serves a new purpose now.

The fourth year Gryffindor faced the stairs to the girls dormitory determinedly. They decide to take it at a run. Ready, breath, set, and go! They quickly ascend 5 stairs, before whoosh the stairs collapse and they slid on their bum all the way to the common room, giggling like an idiot. A prefect walked in and looked down as the boy pumped his fists in the air, still giggling on the floor. “I see the spell kicked you out this year, then?” The boy smiled up at him, elated. “Congratulations, now get off the floor before someone steps on you.” he says dryly, letting a small grin pass his professional mask. A few students peeked out from both dorms and laughed with him; clapping as he marched up the stairs for the first time.

 


	3. As Far as the Earth Stretches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distinctions on the Gryffindor common room are largely abandoned by now, but some students still take issue with them.

     At the opening feast, Robin was the only one who left looking smug. The spells on the Gryffindor dormitories had long been subverted, but Robin still wasn’t looking forward to seeing them.

      “Qua patet orbis,” the Prefect spoke before leading them through. “That’s new,” she remarked quizzically. Eyebrows raised, necks craned for a better look. Between the two staircases to the boys and girls dormitories was a new door, of deep cherry wood. Before the prefect could take a closer look, Robin bolted forward and flung open the door to reveal a dormitory that no one had expected to fit in the space. At the foot of one of the four poster beds lay zir trunk and pet rat. Robin turned on zir heel and gave the rest of zir house a self satisfied grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time with non binary pronouns =)

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many cool head canons about diversity at Hogwarts. These are the first three I've been able to turn into ficlets


End file.
